


The Night We Spend Together

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, First Dates, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Just them star gazing, M/M, Me writing and listening to that song? never, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Star Gazing, The Night We Met refrences, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YO A TI CAS, song fic of sorts, stfu im emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: Dean takes Cas out on their first date, a long drive in Baby, listening to the 'The Night We Met' and resting under the stars... Maybe more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	The Night We Spend Together

**Author's Note:**

> YO A TI, CAS.
> 
> arsistiel on twitter/tumblr/Instagram. (previously ‘sleeepdeprived’)
> 
> [Thank @warmthofrain for betaing :')]

A week.

It’s been a week since they’ve ganked Chuck. A week, since Jack became god. A week, since Dean asked Jack to bring Cas back. A week, since Castiel was brought back from the Empty. A week, since everything went back to normal

And a week, since Dean told Castiel that he loved him too.

Castiel’s hand is resting right there, on top of the map table, he’s sipping beer with his other. Dean is sitting right in front of him, sipping his own beer and looking at Cas’ lone hand, before reaching out and placing his palm over it.

Dean doesn’t really know where they stand at this moment, are they boyfriends? They haven’t really put a label on it, and they can’t exactly call this ‘dating’ given that they still haven’t had their first date yet.

So today, Dean wants to fix that. 

Castiel’s attention drifts away from his beer and down on the warmth of Dean’s hand over his. A smile lingers on his face as he shifts in his seat, and turns to face Dean, placing his beer down. Dean’s fingers grasp his hand, it’s a small gesture, but it means the world to Cas.

“Hello, Dean”

“I was thinking,” Dean, himself, is smiling brightly at Cas with his green eyes, corners crinkling, looking in the angel’s blue ones, “of taking Baby on a long drive today, you wanna come with?”

Castiel looks back at Dean, watching those beautiful greens, reading each and every freckle of Dean’s face. “I’d like that,” he replies, and finds Dean grinning. Cas tilts his palm up to meet Dean’s, and holds on. 

For a moment, they get lost in each other's eyes, their faces shining like the sun is falling on them. Holding each other’s hand, being close to each other, it’s what they both have ached to have for years. And now they do.

“I brought more beer--”

The moment, of course, is broken by Sam striding in, opening and closing the bunker’s main door with two heavy thuds and bangs and thumping down the stairs with a crate of beer in his hand.

Dean tears his eyes away from Cas and looks at Sam, a very uninterested look and dismay clear on his face, he does nothing to remove his hand from Cas’. Castiel, though, looks down instead, he’s flustered.

Behind Sam is Jack, they have a bar of nougat in their hand and a satisfied look on their face as they take a bite of it. 

“Hello,” they say, with the same old hamster smile and a raised hand. 

“Hey kid,” Dean replies, he’s happy to see them, just not at this particular timing.

“Found them at the grocery store, buying Nougat,” Sam tells him, pulling out a chair and coming to sit beside Dean. Cas chuckles at that.

Jack sits beside Cas himself, mouth stuffed with the bite of the candy bar they just took. “I like Nougat.” 

Becoming god hasn’t really changed them that much after all. It makes the 3 men smile at their kid.

Jack shrugs, before Dean and Cas’ clasped hands catch their eyes. They tilt their head and turn to Cas. “Does  _ that _ mean that you’re in a relationship?” they ask, quite bluntly.

They’ve seen Dean hug Cas after they pulled Cas out of the Empty, they did hear Dean telling Cas that he loved him too. But that’s the only interaction they’ve seen of their fathers, also, they didn’t really understand why it was such a big deal, it has been pretty clear that Dean and Cas loved each other since years. 

Though Sam told them that Dean and Cas were now going to be openly  _ ‘in love’ _ and to  _ ‘be careful if alone with them both’  _ just now on the ride back to the bunker. And Jack’s still been a little confused so they assumed it was better to ask.

Sam clears his throat loudly, while Dean looks at Jack with a surprised expression.

“We, ugh, we--” Cas splutters, his eyes on Dean who looks back at him with the same expression, as if he’s holding back. 

Their hands are still in each other’s.

“Jack, why don’t you tell us how heaven’s going,” Sam interrupts in between, and Jack just shrugs before they start to talk about it, letting Dean and Cas have a breather.

Dean knows what he wants to call Cas, and it isn’t ‘best friend’ or ‘brother’ (that’s a big no). He knows that Cas feels the same, he knows that Cas has felt the same ever since they shared their first kiss. But after everything, Dean wants to make sure of it.

They haven’t talked about it, and Dean plans on doing that today.

The clock ticks 10 pm when Cas sits beside Dean in the Impala. 

When Dean starts the car, the radio plays “The Night We Met”, the soft opening notes replace the tranquil silence. Dean’s first instinct is changing the song, but then his eyes fall on Cas, who seems to be enjoying the melody of the song, so Dean lets it play.

_ I am not the only traveler _

_ Who has not repaid his debt _

_ I've been searching for a trail to follow again _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

Baby rolls along the road, the wind coming in from the windows blows against Cas’ hair. The angel’s blue eyes glint in the faint headlights of Baby, shadows fall on his face illuminating and darkening it. Cas seems to be in sync with the melody, his lips are curled up. He looks relaxed, at peace.

Dean doesn’t really remember the last time he’s seen the angel like this.

Castiel’s hand rests between them, and once again, Dean reaches down and takes it in his own, intertwining their fingers as he turns his gaze and looks ahead at the road. He can feel Cas’ eyes linger on him, he knows that the angel has that same-old crinkly-eyed smile on his face.

“Are we going somewhere, Dean?” Cas asks, his voice soft and quiet, as if this moment is fragile and he doesn’t want to break it.

_ And then I can tell myself _

_ What the hell I'm supposed to do _

_ And then I can tell myself _

_ Not to ride along with you _

Dean gives Cas’ hand a reassuring squeeze. “We are going somewhere, Cas.”

Cas’ thumb brushes against Dean’s knuckles, the caress makes Dean’s heart flutter. “Where?” 

And Dean doesn’t answer the question, just steals a glance from Cas and smiles, looking ahead, giving Cas another squeeze of his hand. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn’t want to let go of it now. 

_ I had all and then most of you _

_ Some and now none of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

Dean doesn’t want to let go of this feeling. They’ve travelled side by side loads of times, Cas has sat beside Dean loads of times. But this is different, because this time, Dean can look at Cas and not feel shameful, he doesn’t have to avert his eyes after a quick glance. 

This is different because now, he can hold Cas’ hand. And now, he  _ has _ Cas. 

Dean wishes he would’ve done this before, that he had told Cas earlier and had been there for him, so they wouldn’t have had to go through all  _ that _ mess to get here.

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_ Haunted by the ghost of you _

_ Oh, take me back to the night we met _

He drives away from the Bunker, and stops in the middle of an empty ground. The night sky is clear today, there are stars glinting above their heads, it’s a full moon and the moonlight is bright. 

Cas tilts his head and gives Dean a questioning look when Dean removes his hand from the angel’s, opens the car door, and steps out.

“Dean?”

Dean sighs, closes the door and leans against the window, looking at Cas through it. “Are you coming or not?” The angel blinks, once and twice.

_ He looks so adorable. _

Wow, Dean’s  _ really _ a goner for him.

“Come on,” he says, and goes around to sit on the hood of Baby, laying against the windshield, placing his arms under his head and looking up at the night sky.

Castiel slowly gets out and sits on the hood himself, beside Dean, and looks up himself, as if trying to figure out what Dean’s staring at. “What are we doing here?”

Dean turns his head a little to watch Cas, who shines under the moonlight. An angel, that’s what he looks like, a literal angel. 

“Star gazing,” he replies bluntly, patting the space beside his head on the windshield. 

Castiel lays down, his shoulder brushing against Dean’s, and turns his head to look at the hunter in question.

Dean sighs, turning to look at him. They can feel their breath against each other’s lips. “It’s considered romantic, Cas.”

“I don’t really understand,” the angel frowns at the connotation, he has seen couples doing that in all the movies Dean has shown him but he never really gets it.  “ Stars are luminous balls of gases, mostly hydrogen and helium, I don’t understand why watching them is termed to be rom--” That’s such a Cas thing to do, finding logic in everything. 

He is silenced, mid-sentence, by Dean’s lips.

_ When the night was full of terrors _

_ And your eyes were filled with tears _

_ When you had not touched me yet _

_ Oh, take me back to the night we met _

Cas’ lips are warm on his while the breeze running by them is cold. Dean brings a hand up to cup Cas’ cheek and Cas tangles his fingers in Dean’s flannel. 

It's their third, no, fourth, kiss after their first one. Well, it’s not like Dean’s kept a count. He just...knows. And wants more. This isn’t like the one they first shared, not at all, that one was rushed. That one was filled with fear, fear that they might not be real, that this might be a hallucination, a dream. 

This one, though, is more soft, with no hidden meaning or feeling behind it. This one’s just a communication of love. The love that they have for each other. 

They  _ love _ each other.

Dean still remembers how he just wanted to lean in and press his lips against Cas’ that dreaded day, when Cas looked at him with eyes filled with tears and a glow on his face.

_ “I love you” _

No, not now. He doesn’t want to think about that right now.  _ Not now. _

_ I had all and then most of you _

_ Some and now none of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

“Is this considered as a date?” Cas asks when they pull back, their foreheads resting against each other.

_ Yes, please. _

“Whatever you want, Cas.” Dean replies. “Whatever we are,” he breathes, low in his throat, pulling Cas closer by the lapels of his trenchcoat.

“And what are we, Dean?” 

Dean looks at him from under his eyelashes, he smiles. “Don’t think _ best friends  _ do this, do they?”

Cas chuckles, shifting to let his head fall back against the windshield. “No, I assume not.”

And the word is right at the tip of Dean’s tongue, but for some reason, he internally cringes at the thought of saying it. 

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_ Haunted by the ghost of you _

“Boyfriends?” As if reading his mind, Cas says it out loud, head turned to look at Dean again. “I like that term.”

Dean feels like his heart is going to burst. “Yeah,” he tries to conceal the grin that’s cripping up on his face. “That works.”

Castiel hums. “Good.”

_ Take me back to the night we met _

Somewhere along the night, Cas places his head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s arm around him, holding him tight. Their only source of warmth is each other on this chilly night. So they hold on, gripping tight. 

Cas’ hands slide inside Dean’s flannel and around his waist, he’s just laying there, listening to Dean’s breathing.

And  Dean?

Dean wants to stay here, in this moment, forever.


End file.
